


Not Wanted Not Needed

by NiamhM101



Category: Mission Invisible | I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: There’s others but i can’t remember who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Trixie hears some things she wasn’t meant to and proceeds to disappear without a trace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough, I think I wrote this instead of sleeping, haha.

Trixie wasn’t stupid; she knew what Zero, Vin and sometimes even Newton thought of her sitting up in headquarters. While they are out saving the school with only minimum help from their leader via radio.

But god, it still hurt every single time she’d hear them mutter it under their breath when they think she’s not listening.

“Sitting on her butt all the time,” Vin would say for example. He had said it to her face only once and it was partly Trixie’s fault for hitting a nerve.

However, in this situation the brunette hadn’t even said anything.

“Trix, what’s the password again for this thing?” Zero asked.

“Vagner, with a V,” Trixie replied, thankful for a distraction from her thoughts.

“You didn’t say there was an alarm set in it, Trixie!” Newton exclaimed, as the very very loud alert was going off.

“I thought it was obvious when you heard it earlier when we saw Macbeth put the test in! Just take it and get out, then you’re all free.”

With that Trixie switched off the radio for the console, but kept her pen mic on.

“Stupid stubborn organisation freak,” Vin could be heard muttering.

“Whatever, let’s just go. You heard Trixie,” Zero replied.

“Give her a break, you guys. She tries her best,” Newton tried to persuade them.

“Well I’m not exactly seeing much of that,” Vin argued.

“Yeah, maybe she should come with us some time and see how hard it really is out on the field!” Zero shouted.

Trixie was all set to turn off the mic, until she heard the most unexpected thing.

“Why don’t we just turn her in as leader of INK to Macbeth?” Vin asked.

”Not a bad idea,” Zero answered.

That was the last straw.

With a hurried note she left headquarters without another word.

If they were done with her, then fine. She was done with them.

...........

Newton was the first to go back to headquarters, mostly to find Trixie.

“Trixie? Trixie are you up here?”

He found only a small piece of paper with her pen beside it.

And instantly panicked when he read the note.

“No. No no no no! NO!”

“VIN! ZERO!”

Newton went dashing right back out of headquarters and to his friends, who were heading to their rooms.

“What’s happened now?” Zero asked with slight impatience.

“Note. Trixie. Read it,” the ginger haired boy said in a rush.

Vin grabbed the sheet of paper and read through it quickly.

He looked up with shock. “Trixie’s leaving, and exposing herself as leader of INK.”


	2. Chapter 2

In all honesty, Vin and Zero didn’t hate Trixie; yes she was a crazy control freak but her strategies and plans were undoubtedly smart and amazing. She had stopped Vin from being Macbeth’s slave with mechanical braces, stopped Zero from getting expelled.

Sure they would take crap behind her back but they never actually meant anything, it was just joking around.

But apparently Trixie had overheard and gotten very upset.

Zero was pacing around her room, occasionally growling in anger at what herself and Vin had said.

They would never even think of telling Macbeth anything. The whole thing was a big misunderstanding.

But if what Trixie wrote is true, then it would be hard to fix.

“Read the note again,” Vin said to Newton from where he was sitting on Zero’s bed.

The ginger cleared his throat.

“‘Seeing as all I’m good for is sitting on my butt in headquarters, you’re free to expose me to Macbeth. I’ll keep your identities safe and allow myself to be expelled. In the meantime don’t try to find me, I need a break. No one knows where I’ve gone, and I’m sorry for being a bossy organisation freak’.”

“Right, how do we know this isn’t one of Macbeth’s schemes?” Zero asked. “I wouldn’t really put it past her to kidnap the smartest girl at Pinkerton.”

“And how would anyone but Trixie write this so neatly?” Vin argued.

The white haired girl scoffed. “Come on, Vin, this is Trixie we’re talking about! She’s been called an organisation freak by you so many times as well as crazy control freak.”

“Did you ever tell Trixie that you didn’t mean what you said?” Newton interrupted.

The silence that followed seemed to be enough of an answer.

Zero stopped pacing. “We’ll check her room first, see if anything’s missing. Personal things and clothes and all that.”

“Good idea,” Newton commented, before heading right out the door and down the hall to Trixie’s room.

“What do we do if she’s not there?” Vin whispered hissed to Zero.

“We might have to wait until morning. She might just be hiding out, you know how she hates being late for class. If she’s not in Macbeth’s first thing then we can panic.”

...........

Newton had confirmed that Trixie had only taken one change of clothes, which meant she planned on staying overnight somewhere else.

“I don’t know what else we can try. It’s getting late and I wanna go to bed,” he whined.

Zero rolled her eyes, but she too was feeling the need to sleep. “If Trixie’s not in class tomorrow, see if Macbeth acts weird when her name is called. And if she doesn’t and someone says Trixie is sick, then we know who to go after.”

While Vin didn’t think it was an entirely good idea to leave it at that, he knew there was no other way. If Trixie didn’t want to be found then fine, they could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep came surprisingly easy, even if the alarms ringing at the start of the early morning were a reminder that their friend was missing.

Zero kept her tough face and determination strong; if Macbeth had actually kidnapped Trixie then she would show it in secret ways during class.

And if not she would be outraged at the fact someone like her would dare to skip morning classes.

Newton was worried sick, he hated the thought of losing any of his friends. Trixie had tried to leave before to avoid her parents but ended up staying in the end after having to save her friends and the rest of Pinkerton from Macbeth.

Vin felt extremely guilty for what he said about Trixie behind her back. It was always just joking but it was wrong to pin the blame on her for the alarms going on when they were stealing the test.

Because Trixie had been right; when Macbeth put the tests in her automatic alarms had gone off because the safe had been opened.

It was a stressful operation, but that was no excuse to take frustrations out on her.

Now who knows what could have happened to Trixie, or if she was even okay.

..........

“Trixie.”

Macbeth’s reaction would change everything depending on what one it was.

“Where is that miserable little rat!?” she snapped.

One of the nicest girls (who also had a crush on Vin) Cathy raised her hand. “She told me she’s sick, Miss.”

Zero, Vin and Newton glanced at each other. They now had someone else to target.

“SICK! ON THE DAY OF MY TEST WHICH WAS STOLEN LAST NIGHT! HIGHLY SUSPICIOUS!”

Macbeth huffed and proceeded to storm out of her classroom while shouting “Darryl! You’re in charge while I’m away!”

“Yes, Miss Macbeth!” the teacher’s pet exclaimed.

“I highly doubt she’s got Trixie if that’s the reaction,” Zero whispered through her mic enhanced headphones.

“Of course she doesn’t, but besides Cathy who else can we ask?” Vin hissed.

“What about Ben?” Newton suggested. “Doesn’t he like Trixie?”

Zero scoffed. “It’s super hilarious.”

Vin rolled his eyes. “We can ask him if he saw Trixie last night after we question Cathy.”

“Good idea,” Newton responded.

“Okay, but can we at least hang Ben on the coat racks?” Zero butted in.

Now it was Vin’s turn to scoff. “That won’t be very helpful.”

“Yeah but it’ll be fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Macbeth had came back to class raging, because she had accused Trixie of taking the test papers and faking sick but unfortunately Mr Soper hadn’t found the girl in her room.

“She must be hiding in the library doing some last minute studying,” he had concluded.

Of course he was too busy to check himself, and if she was honest Macbeth couldn’t be bothered either. If the girl wanted the entire class to fail then fine.

“Everyone in this room gets a big, fat, ZERO!” she had raged at the brats.

Not that any of them really cared.

When the bell finally went and she was free of them at last she sighed the biggest sigh of relief a person could ever master.

“Oh, Vagner, just you wait. One of these days we’ll unmask the Invisible Network of Kids and when that’s done with I can rule Pinkerton at long last.”

Her goldfish (or piranha, no one could really tell) just rolled his eyes. He had heard it all before, what with the numerous times she mentioned it daily. It was probably the only thing he would never forget.

If Macbeth couldn’t even unmask their leader she stood no chance of getting the rest of them.

..........

“Hi, Vin!” Cathy smiled when she opened the door, her braces shining a little in the light which for a second made it look like she had fangs.

She wasn’t called Vampire Cathy for nothing, you know.

“Hey, Cathy. We wanted to know what uh, Trixie said to you. Because she hasn’t been seen all morning.”

“She came over here in the middle of the night and told me to tell Macbeth she was sick during the morning king lessons. I don’t know anything else, that was all she told me.”

Zero and Newton looked defeated, and no wonder; another dead end. Trixie was smart, she knew how to trick Macbeth and get her friends out of tough situations so of course she knew how to escape right under their noses.

“Thanks anyway, Cathy. I’ll see you later at the library maybe?”

That damn near terrifying smile again.

“Yeah, hopefully. Bye, Vin.”

Zero was trying so hard not to laugh as Cathy shut the door.

Vin flashed her a glare. “Stop it.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go see Ben, find Trixie and then you can go on your study date with Vampire Cathy.”

Even Newton had to hide a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben did not expect to be hanging on a coat rack by his underwear in an otherwise perfectly normal afternoon.

Sure, Trixie hadn’t been seen for most of the day but he didn’t really think about the girl he had been crushing on for ages and never ever said how he felt.

Clearly that last part was a lie. But she seriously was too pretty, way out of his league and not to mention she had three friends who would kick ass for her.

That part Ben didn’t know until he found himself hanging by his underwear on a coat rack.

“So, Ben. We know you like Trixie. Did you happen to see where she went last night?” Zero asked.

She was mean and oh so very scary. And also wanted answers.

“I just saw her go through the gates and turn right, that’s it,” Ben answered. It was better to cooperate than to hang there in shame looking like a complete idiot.

“Great, now she could be anywhere,” Vin muttered.

“Well I’m not giving up,” Zero said, getting Ben down and pushing him away.

“If Trixie doesn’t want to be found then maybe we should give up,” Newton suggested.

“Hey, do you want your underwear hung up next?”

The ginger flinched and quickly shook his head no.

“Good. I’ve said some pretty bad things about Trixie behind her back, and if she wants to leave then I’ll let her but only after I get the chance to apologise.”

“Then let’s keep looking, we can try the forest. She does like sitting under the trees sometimes,” Vin suggested.

Zero gave him a small smile. “Good idea.”

.............

The three friends managed to search about two hundred trees before taking a break for dinner.

It was starting to get late, and if Trixie only had one change of clothes that meant she’d have to come back soon.

“We’ve checked everywhere we could possibly think of!” Zero raged as they left the cafeteria. “And still nothing! She is good!”

Vin sighed. “God this is all my fault.”

“Not entirely, I’m to blame for this as well.”

“Um, guys?” Newton piped up. “Look.”

Needless to say they weren’t listening.

“Zero I started it-“

“Well I didn’t entirely help.”

“Guys-“

“Still it might have been me that caused her to make the decision to-“

“GUYS!” Newton snapped. “LOOK!”

Zero and Vin finally looked at where he was pointing.

“TRIXIE!” the two screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Trixie was wearing a purple coat, due to the fact it was freezing outside. She had taken money with her when she made the decision to leave temporarily (only for a night to get away) so she had saved herself from starvation. It’s not like she just expected no one to notice when she made a return.

She just didn’t expect to be nearly thrown to the ground as one by one, her friends practically crushed her to death with hugs.

“We’ve looked everywhere for you!”

“Did someone hurt you? You’re crying!”

“Please please please don’t ever do this again, Trix!”

“Um, guys......you’re kind of crushing me.”

Zero let out a laugh as she pulled her brunette friend up onto her feet.

“Sorry, Trix. You’ve just had us running about all over Pinkerton looking for you.”

“Yeah, and I’m sorry about what I said. But it wasn’t true, Trixie, I’d never hand you into Macbeth,” Vin added.

“We didn’t know you heard us until we got your note, and we want to explain,” Newton chipped in.

“But first, I need to know what happened to you,” Zero interrupted.

Trixie knew a decent explanation was the least she could do for worrying her friends sick, especially if it was all just a big misunderstanding.

“Okay, but in headquarters.”

...........

Upstairs in their secret room, the brunette explained everything. She told them about how her parents were in town and how she called and asked to stay over for a night.

“Is that why Ben saw you leave the school?” Zero asked.

“Yep,” Trixie answered.

She went on to say how she told Cathy her excuse before leaving, how she left her parents’ place early in the afternoon and spent most of the day outside in the city by herself.

“I wasn’t as scared as I should have been, and I had money with me so I didn’t go hungry.”

“So the one time you’re out on the field and it’s in the city on your own?” Zero asked incredulously.

Trixie smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Vin scoffed. “She’s been on the field before.”

“With us and actually within the school,” Newton muttered under his breath.

“Exactly. That’s some brave stuff, Trix,” Zero agreed. 

Trixie chuckled. “I’m sorry for worrying you guys.”

“Don’t be, we caused you to run away in the first place. I won’t say anything bad about you again if you stay,” Vin said.

“You won’t lose me again, I promise.”

Trixie wasn’t one to break promises and this particular one she never did.

On the network’s second mission to get Macbeth’s written maths test they were more careful with what they said.

“The alarms should go off the second you open the safe. Grab the tests and don your camouflage if need be before leaving,” Trixie advised.

“Got it. Thanks Trix,” Zero replied.

“Is the password Vagner again?” Newton radioed in.

“Yes, Macbeth is too stupid and forgetful to be bothered changing it,” the brunette answered. 

Vin chuckled as he typed in the name. “You’re right, Trix, she is stupid and forgetful. Mostly for leaving the tests up here while she sleeps in her class.”

“Hang on, I’m switching cameras to get a visual on her location.”

In the next few moments of silence Vin decided to open the safe.

The alarms suddenly blaring nearly caused Trixie to fall out her chair.

“She’s coming up! Grab the tests and use the secret passage in her bathroom, just flush the toilet and it should open.”

“You’re a genius, Trix,” Newton commented.

Just like the brunette said, there was indeed a secret passage which got the agents down to the basement then back up to the front of Pinkerton.

From there it was easy to get to headquarters.

“We got the tests!” Zero cheered upon entering.

Trixie smiled brightly. “You guys did so well.”

“So did you, Trix. And I’m sorry for opening the safe too soon,” Vin said.

The girl waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it, we succeeded in our mission.”

“Yep, and we made sure to throw you off her tale, Trixie,” Newton added.

In place of Macbeth’s precious math test papers, was a big blob of ink.

She screamed. “INK! The Invisible Network of KIIIIIIIIDDDDDSSSS!”


End file.
